


Ruffled Feathers

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guardian Angels, Love, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Wing Fucking, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: Guardian Angel Poe.  Reader is part of a family, gifted for generations to receive their very own Guardian Angel when they reach the age of 25.  On her birthday, reader finds her rightful Guardian.  Poe.  A handsome angel with dark hair and black and orange wings.  He's a rebel and a fighter, obeying no one but Reader.  Romance between a guardian and it's human is extremely frowned upon, but as time goes on, reader cant seem to resist her Guardian's handsome face and perfect form, discovering the most sensitive places on an angel's body.  Can they keep it a secret?  Or will the family find out about their forbidden affair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The most important Birthday gift

“So… He just… does whatever you want him to?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Without question?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Like… Is this not slavery, or…”

 

Your cousin laughed hard as you poked and prodded at him and his guardian before you.  “No It’s not slavery, Y/N!  They are mentally wired to obey their spiritually linked human.”

 

“My only desire is to serve Michael.”  The winged man spoke with a smile on his face.  This was so strange to you.  You had grown up knowing one day you would have your own but the older you got the more you questioned the whole thing.  A celestial being in a human form, an angel, belonging to someone, guarding them for life and doing their bidding.  

 

“It’s just like a dog, cuz, they are genetically wired to do a job and they want nothing more than to do that job and do it well.  They angels’ job is to protect and serve us.”  Mike explained, pulling a long chain necklace from his shirt and showing you, “And you get this neato charm to match the one around your angel’s collar too!  Kalvin is the best friend I could ever have too.  You will see, Y/N.  When you turn 25 next week, you’ll have your very own angel.  I can’t wait to meet them!”

  
  


“Okay but…” you said, looking at your other cousin’s angel while actually talking to him at the dinner table a few nights later. “Like… you're not… sexually attracted to her?”

 

Ken, the other cousin, laughed, “No, Y/N.  Relationships between angels and humans is kind of taboo.”

 

“But like… she’s smokin’” 

 

The angel giggled across the table from her.  “Thank you, Y/N.”

 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cute,” Ken said, “I can’t see her that way tho, man, she’s an angel.”

  
  
  


All the information your cousins and siblings had been filling you in with over the past week was making your head spin.  There was so much that went into the whole dynamic of bonding to an angel.  Much more than you had ever thought.  No matter how hesitant you were, your birthday was finally here.  The big 25.  And in your family, it was the most important birthday.

 

You walked up to the mansion on the hill in the woods where your grandfather lived.  You had been there many times before, but you had a feeling that this time might be a little different.

 

As you entered the house, you were greeted by a beautiful woman in a flowing white gown.  You recalled her name was Anastacia, your Grandfather’s Angel.  

 

“Good morning, Y/N,” she said sweetly, closing the door behind you.  “Your Grandfather is waiting for you in the back yard.”

 

“Thank you,” you replied, walking through the front hall and out the back door, “Papa?”  You say, walking up to the old man.

 

“Ah!  Y/N, my child!”  Your Grandfather greets you with a huge grin on his face, “Happy Birthday, dear.  Are you very excited to meet your new guardian?”

 

“Nervous,” you chuckle.  Around the yard you notice various glowing orbs floating around the long grass. 

 

“Surely you remember what those are, child?”

 

“Baby angels?” 

 

Grandfather laughs, “Yes, essentially.  They are the stars that have been born in the sky and chosen to serve our family.  You see, many many moons ago, our family was one of the 5 noble bloodlines connected to the cosmos.  It is said that when the Earth was still young, Calcifer Starborn had found a rare, enchanted moonstone that, when cracked, freed an ancient star spirit.  The spirit was so grateful to him that he blessed Starborn with the gift of a Guardian to each child born of his blood until the end of time.  To this day, the Star Spirit sends stars falling to Earth to grow into strong Guardian Angels for our family.”

 

“When do they start to look like angels, Papa?”

 

“After a few years they morph into their human like form.  It is my job to watch over the stars until they do so.”

 

“So where are the angels then?”

 

“Out in the Eden Woods.  Are you ready to find yous?”

 

“As ready as I will ever be.”  You chuckle nervously.

 

“Good.  Let us find them then.”  The both of you set off into the woods behind the mansion.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yes, child?”

 

“How will we know which one is mine?”

 

“You will both know.  Your souls are already bonded, you just don't know it yet, my dear.  When you see them, though, you will both feel it.”

  
  


Your heart raced as you walked deeper into the woods.  The fluttering of wings sounded from all around you in the trees.  

 

“They are watching,” Grandfather says as he walks a few feet in front of you.

 

“Oh thanks, Pa,” You scoff, “That’s not unsettling at all.”

 

As you both walked into a clearing, you saw a handful of winged people lazing about in the grass, some by a small pond, enjoying the sunlight on their spread wings.  You walk closer to them, some were dressed in gowns, other in modern style clothing, to your surprise.  

 

“They are all so beautiful,” you say softly.

 

“Have you ever heard of an ugly angel, my child?” Grandfather laughed, sitting down on a large rock.  “Go on.  Find your angel.”

 

“But… how?”

 

“Don’t think about how, dear, just go.”

 

You furrowed your brow, scrunching your nose.  No help at all.  You walk off, playing with your fingernails as you look around at all of them.  Anxiety grew in your belly as you start to notice that they were all watching your every move.  “Papa said I would know….” you whisper to yourself, “All I know is I kinda feel like I may vomit…”

 

As you walk a different way, you notice one of them sitting alone, watching the sky.  He had glistening dark skin, very short black hair and a set of dark red wings spread out behind him.  “H-hello.” You greet him, “I noticed you were all alone while all the other’s seem to be hanging around each other.”

 

“Oh,” he laughed, “I’m just waiting on my friends.  Are you here to find your Guardian?”

 

“I am.  And I’m guessing you are not them, as you seem to be wearing a collar already.”

 

“No, ma’am, I am not.  I belong to someone already.  My master takes me back to Virgil’s mansion to visit him and the other guardians.  It’s nice that I still get to see them all!”

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Finn!”

 

“Oh!  You must be my Aunt Bethany’s Angel.  Mike told me she had an angel called Finn.”

 

“It’s kind of funny actually, Bethany didn’t even get to name me.  Another Guardian insisted upon calling me that.”

 

“I thought it was our job to name our guardians.”

 

“It’s supposed to be, but Poe has a bit of an issue with rules.”

 

“Poe?”

 

“Yeah!  Funny, he’s actually not bonded yet, gave himself that name.  I almost pity the Starborn who gets bonded to him, he’s a damn handful, always getting himself into trouble.  Oh… you might want to… take a step this way.”  Finn took your sleeve, tugging you closer to him, just in time to get you out of the way as a flash of black and orange zipped past you.

 

“SHIT!” you yelped, “What the fuck?”

 

A vast pair of orange and black wings, formed from the blur that shot past you, catching the wind and slowing him to a landing.  Seconds later, a pair of sandy tan wings landed next to him.

 

“NOT FAIR!” The sandy winged girl shouted, “You cheated!”

 

“I don’t cheat, Rey!” the male with black and orange wings laughed, “I told you, no one can out fly me!  I’m the fasted Guardian here!”

 

The sandy winged Rey stormed over to Finn, “He’s impossible!”

 

“Oh come on, Rey,” Finn laughed, “He’s faster than you, so what?  You’re still going to be a great guardian one day.”

 

You surveyed the little female.  Nothing.  What was it supposed to feel like when you found your guardian?

 

“Oh!” The female called Rey beamed, “Are you looking for your guardian?  Happy Birthday!”

 

“Heh, thanks.  Let me guess, the angel who calls himself Poe named you too?”  You asked.

 

“Yup.  He names all his friends.  Most of them don't get to keep their nickname like Finn did though.”

 

“And I’m guessing that one is Poe?”

 

The male with the black and orange wings strutted towards the group.  He was sporting what looked like an orange aviator jacket and black pants tucked into a pair of black jump boots.  As he got closer you noticed his wispy black hair, squared jawline, heavy eyelids and…. Oh shit.

 

The male came to a sudden stop when he got closer.  His wings puffed up behind him and he looked like he might have seen a ghost as his eyes linked with yours.  

 

Suddenly, the anxiety in your gut that had been lingering for an entire week had vanished.  There was nothing in the world besides you and this celestial being coming closer to you.

 

“Uhm… Hello?”  You managed to speak.

 

“Hey.”  Poe sighed, finally coming within a foot of you.  Normally being that close to anyone made you nervous but… not this time.  He knelt down to one knee, spreading his wings out to display them in respect, “It’s an honor to finally meet you…”

 

“Y/N.” you said, softly.  There was so much bliss flowing through you, you thought you might cry at the sight of his vast wingspan.  “Does this mean.”

 

“I have never felt this way in my life, Y/N…” Poe laughed, “I’m pretty sure that means… I’m yours.”  He stood, digging in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small, leather pouch.  

 

“What’s this?”  you said, taking it from him and dumping its contents out into your palm.  Two matching charms in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 

“Our pendants.”

 

“Where did you get them?”

 

Poe shrugged, “I’ve had them for as long as i can remember.”

 

“Are they… made of moonstone.”

 

“I think so.”

 

You looked up at him, studying his features closer.  All of the angels were pretty, but you swore this one was the most handsome being of any kind you had ever seen.  “What will you call me, mistress?”

 

“I like Poe.”

 

The angel’s face lit up, taking your hand and kissing it, “Thank you!!”  

 

Both of you found it so hard to find any words.  You were both just trying to find your breath in the moment, looking at each other like suddenly you both had found the very meaning of being alive.

 

You had remembered what Finn had said about Poe being difficult on the drive home with the angel sitting in the back seat.  Maybe it would work out though, you knew you shared that disgust for authority.  The entire drive, which took about 2 hours, your new guardian asked you as many questions as he could, wanting to know everything about his mistress.

 

“So...Finn told me you have an issue with rules.”  You brought up, upon entering your house.

 

“Generally…” he answered, looking around at everything around him in his new home.

 

“Does that mean.. You won’t want to serve me?”

 

Poe chuckles softly, “You are the only one I want to obey, Y/N.   Y/N… what a beautiful name… and it’s the name of MY human…”  The angel had stars in his eyes when he looked at you and you wondered if this was how your cousins’ angels looked at them all this time.  “Do you have a collar for me?  Finn has one from his human.  I thought those were kind of tacky but if you wanted me to wear one…”

 

“I don’t yet… but if you don't want to wear one… that’s really your choice, Poe.”

 

“No.  It’s your choice.  I have to do as you wish, remember?”

 

“Oh… well… You really don't have to.  Here, let me show you around the house.”  You took Poe around your home, showing him every room and explaining what everything was, eventually ending up in your room.  “So… I’m sorry if I’m not a good…”

 

“Mistress?”

 

“Ugh, that sounds so dirty!”

 

Poe busted out laughing, “I guess it kinda does, doesn’t it?  Listen… you don't have to be good.  It’s my job to serve you and protect you, Y/N.  You don't have to do anything.”

 

You shook your head, sitting down on your bed.  “I guess I really can’t grasp this whole concept yet.”

  
Poe smiled, “You will.  But… In the meantime, you just tell me what I can do for you.  I will always be here for you.”  He knelt down before you, resting his hands on your knees.  “No harm should ever come to you so long as I am here, or else I’ve failed my duties to you, Y/N.”


	2. New and Different

The first month with Poe was the oddest thing you had ever been through.  He was really ALWAYS there.  He went where ever you did, even if he had to keep hidden, you still knew he was there.  

 

You knew you didn't need to lift a finger, Poe would do literally anything for you.  You had even tested this, making him do a bunch of silly things like a child’s game of simon says.  But you didn't want to make him do everything, you felt like it was cheating.  And, although Poe lived to serve you, he was happy you felt this way.  It gave him a sense of freedom that he longed for, not having to wait on your hand and foot.

 

You never needed to care for him, angels didn't sleep, nor did they eat.  But they could do both for the pleasure of it.  You discovered Poe had an uncanny sweet tooth for peanut butter cups.  Aside from that, he often asked to try all of the dishes you cooked yourself.

 

You had gotten matching chains to put the moonstone pendants on.  One for each of you to wear around your necks instead of a collar.  Poe liked this idea much better, especially since he wanted to wear the pendant that matched yours proudly.

 

A few more months went by and you began to understand why your cousin Mike had said they were like having a dog.  Poe had quickly become your best friend and the most comforting thing in your life.  You felt a love stronger and deeper than you ever had before.

 

“Poe.”  You called to him one night.  He came to find you sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

 

“Yes, Y/N?”

 

“Will you… come sit with me?”  In the several months you had him, you noticed you both had barely touched each other.  And curiosity had started getting the better of you.

 

Poe came over and sat on the other side of the couch.

 

“Come closer.”

 

He obeyed, scooting closer.

 

“May I… lay my head in your lap?”

 

Poe smiled, sitting back so you had plenty of room.  You scooted closer, laying yourself in his lap facing him.  His body was so warm and unbelievably soft.  When you looked up at him, he had a face of uncertainty that was unnatural for him.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No.” he replied, “Touch is just so… different, to me I guess.  I’ve had this form for a long time but… Guardians don't really touch each other the way you humans seem to.”

 

“Touch is very important between humans, Poe.”

 

“Is that why you wanted to lay on me?”

 

“Yes… Touch is a stress relief for humans.  Even just touching someone’s hand can make someone feel better.”

 

“I can touch you more often if that’s what you need.”

 

You blushed, your mind automatically going to the dirtiest meaning of the word.  “If you are comfortable holding me…”

 

Poe suddenly lifted you like you weighed nothing, propping you up with your legs across his lap, his arms wrapping around you and his vast wings curling you both into a cocoon.  Every bit of stress is forgotten as you lay your head on his chest.  You look at his feathers up close, marveling at them.  As if he had noticed, Poe giggled softly.

 

“What?”

 

“You like them?”

 

“Yes….Can I.. Touch them?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Because I asked you or because you are actually okay with it?”

 

“I am okay with it, just be gentle… that’s the most sensitive part of a guardian..”

 

You gently placed a hand on his feathers, tracing them lightly and grinning at the way they puffed up in reaction to your touch.  As you go closer to the downier feathers, you heard Poe’s breath hitch in his throat.  “What?  Did that hurt you?”

 

“N-No… but you should… stop that.”

 

“Okay.” you take your hands off of him.

 

“...But I don't want you to stop.”

 

“Then why did you tell me to?”

 

“I don't know.  Try it again.”

 

You place your hands on his feathers again, pushing your fingers into the downy area.  Poe sighs, his grip on you growing tighter.  After a moment of touching his wings you notice why he may have wanted you to stop.  “Poe!”

 

“What!?  I’m sorry I don't know what’s going on with me… This body… It’s never done this before.”

 

You blush wildly as you stand up, looking down at him and the bulge in his pants that had just been poking you where you sat.  He looked so vulnerable and confused.  “How do you feel?”  you ask.

 

“I… I don’t know, good?  It feels so good when you touch my feathers, my lady… but these pants.”

 

You bite your lip, smiling.  The wings were sensitive alright.  So sensitive, it had given your angel the hard on of his life that was ready to burst from his pants.  You mauled over your options here…  romantic relations with an angel was heavily frowned upon, yes.  But since when did you run from taboo?  And when was the last time you were with a man?  Years?  And he was so pretty.  “Poe, I want you to think for yourself right now okay?  You have to tell me what you feel is okay and what’s not?”

 

“Alright,” he huffed. 

 

“This hurts?” You pointed to his crotch.

 

“...Yeah.” he said softly.

 

You started to undo his pants, “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

You bit your lip again, hesitating to touch him.

 

“I like it when you do that…” Poe said, watching your face.

 

“What?”

 

“When you bite your lip… I like that.. I don't… i don't know why.”

 

You smiled sweetly, leaning in and kissing him softly,  “I think i know why, Poe.”

 

The angel was so confused.  He didn't understand why yet but he knew he wanted more.  He took your cheeks in his hands and pulled you back, kissing you tenderly.  You coaxed your tongue in his mouth as you straddled his legs, slowly inching yourself forward as you kissed him.  When you were sitting directly over his cock, Poe gasped softly.  

 

“What the fuck was that?” He whispered.

 

“Your cock, silly.”  You put a finger under the elastic of his underwear, slowly pulling them down until his cock was free.  You ran a finger over the reddened member and Poe moaned out loud.  

 

“So.. that’s what that’s for…”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No.. please touch it…”  You granted his wish. Taking his cock in your hand and slowly stroking it.  He was already a mewling mess under you.  This was so wrong and if your family ever found out you would be shunned for sure… but you didn't care.  You couldn't imagine yourself with anyone else, no one would ever care about you the way he did.

 

After a few minutes, you stopped and looked him in the eyes.  “Poe… do you want to make me feel the way you do right now?”

 

“Yes.. Fuck yes, I’ll do anything so you can feel this too.”

 

You got up, taking a step back before undressing yourself.  Poe had seen you naked before, but somehow, this time it was different.  All the times before, he had not felt so compelled to touch you.  He reached out but hesitated, looking into your eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Poe, you can touch.”

 

He grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you close, instinct taking over his slowly.  He held you in his arms and between his legs, his face nuzzling the soft skin between your tits.  You sigh as he kisses you, feeling your body and discovering what it means to touch.

 

“Poe.  Let me show you something.”  you whisper, and he lets you go, his eyes glued to you as you sit down next to him, turning towards him and spreading your legs.  His eyes falls to the folds between your legs and something clicks within him, making him lean in and leave kisses on your thigh. 

 

He breathes deeply, taking in your scent and shaking, his feathers puffed out in a tizzy.  Without a second guess, he leans down to nuzzle at your mound, causing a soft whimper out of you.  He listens carefully to your sounds as he brings a hand up to touch it, finding that you make the sweetest sound when he presses a finger inside of you.  On your command, he begins to lap at your folds, savoring the taste, your taste.  You look down to see his eyes watching you too.  He was learning with the notion of pleasing his human.  You knew without him even telling you that he wanted to know every button that made you make those sweet noises, ever switch that made you feel that good.  

 

“Poe, remember what i was doing to you?”  you ask as he continues to lick and suckle at you.  “Do that to yourself while you eat me out.”

 

He obeys, taking hold of his cock and beginning to stroke.  He groans into you, stroking himself faster and faster as the moments pass.  Watching him puts your right over the edge, cumming hard for him.  Poe stops everything, crawling over you to look at your face.

 

“Y/N?”  he says, “Are you alright?  Have I hurt you?”

 

You giggle wildly, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, “No, silly.  I came, it’s an orgasm, that’s a good thing!”

 

“Oh…Well… Good.”  He smiled, kissing you again.  You reach down and stroke him a little more as he kisses you.

 

“Does that feel good?”  You ask.

 

“So good…” 

 

“Want to know what feels better?”

 

“What?”

 

You push him back on the arm of the couch and kiss him all down his chest and stomach until you reach his cock, licking it from base to tip.  Poe moans, his head falling back as you slide his cock deep into your mouth, slowly sucking him off.  He lasts maybe 2 minutes before you pull him out of your mouth, judging by his noises you imagine he’s close.  A few strokes later and he's unraveling, his cum shooting out onto your lips… and face… and hair.

  
“Fuck,” he pants, trying to sit up, “Did I… oh, shit, I’m so sorry, let me…”  With a snap of his fingers, your face was clean.  Poe pulled you into his lap, holding you in his arms and his wings.  “I think I understand what you mean by touch being so important, Y/N.”


	3. Good Morning Indeed

Before bed that night, you had gone to shower and get ready to sleep.  Poe was sitting out in the hall waiting for you and you knew it too, he was never very far away.  “Poe,” you called, from the shower.  The door was cracked open, so the angel poked his head in.

 

“Yes, Y/N?” 

 

“Come over here.  I want to talk to you?”

 

Poe stepped in, pulling his wings close until they vanished from sight so he would fit in the bathroom comfortably.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” you smiled at him before going back to washing yourself as you spoke.  “I was just curious about how you felt about what happened on the couch.”

 

  
Poe swallowed hard.  He could see you clearly through the wide gap between the shower curtain and the wall.  “Well… how should I feel about it.”  

 

“I’m asking you.  I want to know what YOU think.  You’re a living being with a conscious too, ya know.” 

 

He clenched his legs together, watching you bend to reach your feet.  Before this night he had never felt like this in his entire existence.  He had never seen another creature in this fashion before you touched him and awoken something inside him.  He shook his head, you were talking to him.  “Good.  I guess I feel good about it.”

 

“You liked it?”

 

Poe scoffed, smirking, “Fuck yes…”

 

You opened the shower curtain a little more, peeking out at him again.  “Wanna come in with me?”

 

The angel blushed, standing up and disrobing before stepping into the warm water.  You look over him a bit before stepping close and running your hand over his perfect body.  “Do you want to touch me?” You ask softly.

 

“Yes,” he sighs.

 

“Then touch me, Poe… you don't have to wait for me to ask or tell you, okay?  I like it when you touch me.   And I don't want you to be completely void of free will… I see what my families’ guardians are like and… I don't want a mindless slave, Poe… I want you.”

 

“You want… me?”

 

“Yes… you’re my best friend and… no one has ever cared about me the way you do and I know it's because you have to…”

 

“I don't have to.”

 

You paused, looking up at him, “What?”

 

“I don't have to like you.  I may be bound to you by spirit but I still have emotions.  We are just.. Usually not allowed to show them because it doesn’t usually matter to our masters.  It could get in the way of our service.”

 

“That sounds miserable…”

 

“That’s why I had always feared finding my match… I didn't want to lose my free will… but with you.. I don't know, I guess over the past several months I have developed some sort of admiration for you far beyond the bond we share through spirit.”

 

“I want you to have your free will, Poe!  I see how happy you are when I tell you to do what you want to… the other week, when we went out to the forest to visit Finn and Rey, you flew so fast and free, I never want you to feel chained to the ground.”

 

Poe was grinning ear to ear down at you, taking either side of your face in his hands and leaning in to press a kiss to your lips.  He lingered there a moment, sending shivers down both your spines as he then lays kisses over your jaw, down your neck, chest, exploring your tummy with his lips and then finally your hips.  Poe looks up at you with adoration in his eyes, his hands rubbing down your sides, the feeling of his skin and the warm water rushing over you and making you weak.  

 

“What are you doing?” You ask as he suddenly picks you up, cradling you in his arms like a babe, as if you weighed nothing.

 

“It’s late, Y/N.  You best be getting to bed.”  Poe smirked, rubbing his nose on yours.

 

You smirked back, “I don't recall asking you to put me to bed, Poe.”

 

“You want me to have my own free will?  To do what I want to?  I want to take care of you.  And right now, I can see how exhausted you are behind your eyes and it’s 3 in the morning.  You, missy, are going to bed!”  You couldn't help but blush as he laid you down in your bed.

 

“Fine,” you giggled, “But… I want you to stay with me.”

 

Poe bit his lip, looking down at you before crawling under the covers with you.  He pulls you close as you turn over to face him.  

 

“Ugh,” you groan, “The light.”

 

Poe chuckles, snapping his fingers and turning out the lights.

 

“Oh, you’re awesome,” you yawn, nuzzling into your angel and falling asleep faster than you have in a long time.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you awoke to your phone going off on the nightstand.  At least that’s where you thought it was, you couldn't see past the cocoon of feathers that seemed to have formed around you.  “Poe… POE!” you barked, jostling the angel next to you.  Apparently when angel’s did decide to sleep, they slept like the dead.

 

Poe just groaned, his feathers puffing up as he opened his wings to let you out.  Quickly, you snatch up your phone and pick up before reading who it was.  “H-hello?” you answer, groggily.  It was a goddamn sales man.  “No, I don't want any!  Go choke on a dildo!”  You hung up and through your phone on the floor, laying back down next to the now very awake angel.

 

“Good morning,” He whispers, kissing your forehead.  You can’t help but smile.  When was the last time you spent a night in bed with anyone to find them still there in the morning?

 

“Morning, Poe.”  You yawn, rolling back over and clinging to him, throwing a leg over his hip.  Your body pressing against him makes you all too aware of one thing.  Apparently angels get morning wood…

 

“You smell so good…” he whines, his feathers ruffling up.

 

“Excuse me?”  you knew you usually woke up horny but…

 

“No, not that… you… it's your pheromones…”  He was blushing deeply as he spoke.  It didn't help that you were laughing at him,  “Well, it's true!”

 

“No, no it's just funny.  You say pheromones, you can just sense it when most men I’ve shared a bed with don't even get the hint if I were to start grinding myself on them.”

 

His hands slid behind you, taking your ass cheeks in them and gripping hard, coaxing a moan out of you.  “I know what you want.”  He was definitely trying out this free will thing…  “what you need…” something had definitely been awoken in him last night that you could only guess was abnormal for angels, judging by how unsure he was.

 

“You do?  You seemed a little confused about your own cock last night.”

 

Poe pushed you on your back, “I know… I… this is what your body is telling me to do… I can’t explain it, Y/N, I just… know.”  He found your lips again, slipping a hand up your leg and finding your pussy.  As he tested you out, sliding a finger in between your folds, he spread your legs with his own, kneeling in front of you.  

 

“What are you doing?”  You asked, looking up at him and whimpering softly as he fingered you slowly.

 

“What feels right...”  He leaned down to kiss you, inching forward with a hand on his cock, until his head was touching your entrance.  You gasped softly under him.  “Is this okay?  Is this what you want?”

 

You nod eagerly.  Your head swimming already from just waking up, now this.  “Yes, Poe… god, yes…” you whine, pulling his face to yours again, kissing him deeply as he pushes forward, sliding into you finally.  The angel moans into your lips, his head falling onto your shoulder as he slowly begins to pump in and out of you.  

 

“Poe…” you moan, as you wrap your arms around him.  Or you tried to before remembering he had two giant wings coming out of his back.  Oh, right… wings.  You smirked as he rutted into you, reaching behind him and running a hand over one of the huge, feathered appendages.  

 

“Sh-shit,” he gasped, bucking a little harder, stretching his wings out and puffing up his feathers to give you better access to his more sensitive spots.  The more you gripped and twisted his down the harder he rammed into you.

 

Soon you couldn't focus on touching his wings anymore.  Poe had rendered you a mewling and moaning mess, nails digging into his back at the base of his wings.  The way he fucked you was almost primal and completely on instinct.  “Does this… feel good, baby?” He asked, nipping at your ear.  Baby.  That was new.

 

“Yes, Poe… fuck, yes…”  You moved your hand down to your clit to start rubbing when he stopped you, moving your hand aside and trying it for himself.

 

“Like this?”  He moved his thumb in circles over your sensitive bud, making you moan so hard all you could do to answer him was nod.

 

He continued this for a bit, watching you closely, trying different movements of his fingers as he fucked you, trying to find out the best way to make you cum.  “Just like that, baby.”  He blushed deeper than he already was at the pet name, “fuck, don't stop…”  You bit your lip, gripping the sheets as you soon came went spiralling into an orgasm, tightening around his cock.

 

Poe’s eyes rolled back slightly in his head as you came, words you didn't recognize slipping out of his lips.  A few more hard ruts into you and you knew he was about to lose it.  “Poe, pull out.  Come on my tummy, not inside.”

 

He nodded, obeying your words and pulling out.  You watched as he stroked himself a few times before cumming over your tummy, grunting and moaning gruffly as he did so, his dark curls cascaded in his face, his feathers ruffled behind him.  When he was done, he crawled back over you, kissing you passionately on the lips and pulling you close to him.  

 

Being with Poe was different than anyone you had ever been with.  The bit about being spiritually connected to your guardian came to mind and you wondered if that had anything to do with how special this felt.  “Poe,” you cooed, nuzzling into his chest as he pulled the blanket back over you both.

 

“Yes, Y/N?”

 

“I love you…” You bit your lip as soon as you said it… was that okay?

 

Poe sighed deeply, “That’s all I want… I love you too…”

  
  



	4. Meet the Family

Time went on and before you knew it, winter was here.  In the months since the beginning of Summer, when you met Poe, you had managed to keep away from your family with how much you worked and how much of a shut in you became.  What reason did you have to leave your house with Poe there?  But of course, after a while your friends and family started bothering you to come out.  

 

“Yes, Mother,” you groaned at the phone on your ear as you pushed the cart down the aisle at the grocery store.  Poe following close behind, shooting threatening looks at every creep who looked at you with the slightest bit of hunger in his eye.  “Yes… Okay.... I’ll see you then, ma.  Yeah, I love you too.  Bye… mom, I’m at the store, I’m not being rude to the cashier by staying on the phone like you always do.  GOODBYE!”  You hung up the phone and sighed, slipping it in your purse.

 

“What was that all about?” Poe asked, putting your groceries on the belt for you.

 

“My mom wants me to come spend Christmas at her house since I missed Thanksgiving… and pretty much everything in the past year. Hi, how are you?”  You chimed, grinning at the cashier to be polite.

 

Poe waited until he had all the bags in his hands and you both were out the door to ask you his next question.  “That means we can’t cuddle at night, doesn’t it?”

 

“Unfortunately,” you sigh, opening your trunk so he could load it with your groceries.  “But they all keep their angel’s close at night so you can at least be in my room I think.”

 

Poe grimaced at that.  “This isn’t going to be easy.”

 

“Nope.” you sighed again, hopping into the driver's seat, “You don't behave like their angels in the slightest… and we can’t let them know about us.”

 

Poe sat in the passenger seat, clicking in and then thumbing his moonstone charm.  The sun bounced off of it and you caught sight of it.  

 

“Oh,” you added, “And their angels wear collars…”

 

Poe looked over to you, eyes widened, “Oh no… Y/N… I’m not wearing one of those stupid things!”

 

You came to a red light and turned to him, putting your hand on his cheek, “I know you hate them, baby, but you have to… we can’t risk them being suspicious of anything, okay?”

 

His brow furrowed and he huffed, “Fine.  But it better not look stupid… and i refuse to wear anything with rhinestones!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Quit messing with it.” You sighed, pulling Poe’s hand away from his collar.  A sleek black and red, leather one.  Much more comfortable than most of the collars you could have picked out.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting in the passenger seat of your car.  You had been on the road for about an hour now, making your way up to your parents’ house.  Poe had been fidgeting the entire ride.  “I’m just… nervous.”

 

“I know…” you took his hand, keeping one of yours on the wheel.  “Just remember what we talked about.”

 

“I just don't understand these stupid rules your family has for guardians.”

 

“It’s the rules we have had since the beginning of time, apparently… and the other few families who have guardians too.  It’s like some ancient code, Poe, I didn't come up with it.”

 

“You would think after all this time that someone else might have fucked their guardian angel.”  He smirked, winking at you when you looked over to give him a bitch face.  

 

“Okay,” you said, coming up on a red light, “My parents’ house is coming up in this next town, a few minutes away… Kiss me before you won’t be able to until they finally leave us alone for the night.”  

 

Poe didn't hesitate to lean over, taking your hair in his fist and pressing his lips to yours.  You whimper softly and he sighs deeply.  Poe nips your lip, going to slip his tongue through your lips when the light turned green and the car behind you laid on its horn.  “Fuck!” you growl, “It literally JUST turned green!”  You flip off the driver behind you as you drive on.  

 

Poe looks at you with furrowed, sad brows.  “I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Poe…. so much… I really hope you still love me after this week…”

 

“I’ll always love you.  I just hope I don't fuck this up…”

 

You pulled into the long driveway of your parents’ huge house in the woods, both of you sighing when you saw your family waiting at the front door.  Some of your relatives were pulling in at the same time.  “You never told me your family was…. Giant…. Living in a mansion…”  Poe said, his voice cracking under the immense amount of anxiety coursing through him. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Poe… just… forgive me for anything my family says.  I love you.” you braced yourself, opening the door and stepping out into the snow.  

 

“Y/N!!!!!” your mom yelled, walking up to you, “Oh, it’s been so long, honey!  We are so happy to see you!”

 

“Hey, Ma.” you said, giving her a smile and a hug, “Dad.” you added when your father walked up behind her.  

 

“Oh come inside, honey, everyone wants to see you!”

 

“Okay, but let me get my things.”  You started to turn to your car when your mom yanked your hand, pulling you back to her, “Oh, let your angel take care of it!  Maximus can show him where your room is.”  A tall, burly looking angel walked up behind them, dressed in a suit and tie with an expensive leather collar.  Poe was already grabbing your things when Maximus walked over, towering over the regular sized angel.  

 

“Okay…” you said as your mother pulled you away.  You looked back at Poe, who was watching you walk away, and you mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’.

 

The inside of the house smelled of the dinner being prepared.  People were everywhere, greeting you from every angle.  You walked through the front hall, taking off your jacket and handing it to an angel you recognized as you father’s.  The house WAS huge, but it always seemed smaller than you remembered it being when you were little.  Three levels, not including the basement (where you recalled was where the angels resided when they were not needed), 10 bedrooms and countless other rooms you had no names for, or rather you didn't care.  The house was TOO big and you already missed your little house with 2 bedrooms.

 

You were dragged into the kitchen to socialize with your family who hadn’t seen you since summer.  Their gossip and fake smiles made your stomach turn.  You loved them, you did, but you never felt like you truly had a place with them with the exception of a few of your cousins.

 

“Oh, look!” you aunt sang, as Poe walked into the kitchen with 2 other guardians, “It’s Y/N’s stud of an angel!”  She walked over to him, along with your mother and a few of your other aunts.  “Let’s have a look at him, shall we?”

 

Poe’s eyes widened as he was backed against the wall.  You rushed over to him, pushing through the group surrounding him.  They had already begun poking and examining him like a show dog.  You looked up at him as if to tell him to relax, that it would be okay, but his expression was still filled with worry.

 

“What is that face?” one aunt laughed, pinching his cheek, “Why, he’s nervous!  Y/N don't you take him outside to see other people?”

 

“Look at that strong jawline!”  one of your female cousins chimed in, “What a handsome creature!”

 

Another aunt pulled his collar to lower him so she could look at his charm closer and you thought he was going to vomit his face flushed so pale.  There was nothing you could do.  To them he was a pet.  A fancy, high priced guard dog.  

 

“I want to see his wings!” your mom chimed in, “Release your wings, angel!  Show us your handsome colors.”

 

Poe didn't know how to react.  His wings?  He looked at you in complete horror.  

 

“Let’s go in the library, then!” an aunt added, “More room in there!”  the group pushed your angel into the vast library and continued to poke at him. 

 

“Y/N, order your guardian to show his wings!  Apparently this one will only obey his mistress.”

 

You looked up at Poe.  You knew he didn't want to, you knew how personal his wings were.  You also knew that your family would question why if you told them no.  “Go on, Poe.  It’s okay.”

 

Poe tried so hard to straighten his face, letting his wings out for them to see.  Exactly as you both feared, they began manhandling his wings.  Pulling them out all the way and measuring them, examining them as close as they could and touching them in the worst places.  They judged him like a purebred dog or horse, taking mental notes as if it was a contest.

 

You stayed close, trying to give him reassurance whenever Poe met your gaze.  He was absolutely terrified.

 

“Okay!” you said a moment later, pushing through them all, “Poe, put your wings away, come here.”  He obeyed instantly, rushing to you and standing behind you.  “Mom, I’m gonna go get a bit of air, okay?”

 

“What?  What’s wrong you only just got here a few hours ago!”

 

“Yeah, and it’s suffocating in here.  You know I’m not used to this.”

 

“Oh, come now, Y/N…” your mom rolled her eyes so hard you thought they would fall out.

 

“Do you want me to leave?  Because I will.  Give me a half hour and I’ll be back for dinner.”  You started for the door with Poe behind you.

 

“But it’s dark out there, honey!”

 

“Poe’s coming with me, I’ll be fine.”

 

With that, you bolted out the front door.  You and Poe didn't say a word to each other until you had made it to the forest’s edge, taking cover in the trees where no one could see you.  “What.  The fuck.” Poe growled, his stance weakening.  He looked you dead in the eyes, fury in his own.

 

“Poe…” you choked, tears welling up in your eyes, “I told you this was going to suck, I told you they would be too much.  I’m so sorry, I didn't want to make you do that, i didn't want them to touch you and fondle you like a fucking show dog, but if I hadn’t let them they would have questioned me, we can’t let them know!”

 

“Would it be so fucking bad?!” Poe snarled, his wings appearing again and rattling with rage behind him.

 

You had nothing else to say to him.  You felt nothing but guilt now.  The tears that were threatening finally burst forth as you turned and hide your face from him, sobbing into your gloves.  

 

Poe softened when you started to cry, dropping his wings low and walking up to you.  “No.. no no, hey…” he pulled your face, making you look at him, “Shh, it’s okay…”

 

“It’s NOT okay!” you barked, “They touched your wings!  I’ve been grooming them for months and you tell me all the time how that’s such a huge thing to angels, who touches their wings.  No one should unless they are bonded to you!  That is what you told me!  And I let them poke and prod you like that against your will.”

 

“But I know why you had to.” Poe whispered to you, pulling you into his arms, wrapping his wings around you both, “I forgive you.  I love you.  Please, don't worry about me.”

 

“I can’t help but worry about you.. Unlike them, I care a lot about how angels feel… I always have and I always knew that there was something more to an angel than blindly following orders like slaves!  And now that I have you, I know it’s true.”

 

“And that’s why i love you so much… I love being yours because you truly care... Just try and relax. You know it’s my job to worry about you too…”  Poe offered you a smile, brushing your hair behind your ear and kissing your forehead.  “Now come on.  They want you in for dinner soon.”


	5. Break Down

Dinner was held in the huge dining hall at the obscenely long wooden table.  By the time you and Poe returned, everyone had already started sitting down.  “Just stand behind me at the wall,” You whispered to Poe, “Like the others, okay?”  He nodded and followed you to your seat, pulling it out for you to sit down and then pushing it back in.  “Thank you, Poe.”  He smiled to you and then stationed himself on the wall directly behind your chair like the other guest guardians were.

Poe observed quietly as your family sat and talked, the resident angels bringing out the food for everyone.  “Y/N,” Your mother’s obnoxious voice called out as she sat down right across from you, “Why doesn’t your handsome angel serve your dinner for you?”

You shot your mother a piercing glare as you spooned potatoes onto your plate.  “Because I chose to not be a completely dependant child like the rest of you.”

“Y/N!” your mother gasped.  Your cousins that you happened to get along with could be heard giggling down the table.  

“What?!” you groaned, grabbing the dish of vegetables from in front of your uncle to the right of you, “I’m an adult, I don’t need Poe to feed me!”

“What does your angel do for you, Y/N,” one of your uncles asked, “I haven’t seen you command him once since you arrived without one of us asking you to.”   Shit…

“She’s obviously not tough enough on the creature,” another uncle chimed in, “Look at his posture!  It’s like she hasn’t trained him at all!”

“Hey,” Your cousin Mike butted in, “She’s only had him since July, Uncle Bruce…”  You gave your cousin a grateful look, even tho his comment clearly didn’t phase the others.

“That should be plenty of time for an angel to figure out who its mistress is and how it presents itself,” an aunt added, “Although, seeing who its mistress is, i’m not surprised the creature presents himself like a scoundrel and a slob!”

You watched Poe’s face in a mirror on the opposite wall.  He was composed but you could see how uncomfortable he was through his eyes.

“An angel without breaking is dangerous, Y/N!” one of your older uncles added, “If you don’t break him soon he could gain a sense of free will!”

“Oh, yes,” the aunt next to him chimed in, “And you don’t want that!  They start to question why they should listen to you and become unwilling to obey.”

“That was how your Great Aunt Lizzy ended up in the hospital,” your mother said, sipping her wine, “Crazy old bat showed softness to her angel and he rebelled!”

Your father shook his head, “Caught that bastard in the woods with her pinned against a tree trying to have his way with her.  After we took him away, she started raving about how they were in love.  Impossible.”

Another relative laughed, “Preposterous!  Angels are incapable of love!”

“They are nothing but wild animals,” one of your older aunts added, “If they are not put in their place they will take whatever they want to and breed anything weaker than them, creating abominations like that bastard nephilim son Aunt Lizzy pushed out in the asylum.”

“If you ask me,” your mother started, “They should all have their parts cut off the moment they reach their humanoid form!”

“OKAY!” you coughed, standing up, “Well!  I think I have had a tad too much wine.  My head is just SWIMMING!!  Lovely dinner, goodnight.”  Before your mother could protest, you grabbed Poe by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him out of the room, stomped up two flights of stairs and into your bedroom that stood alone at the very end of the west hall.

You pushed Poe into the bedroom and then shut the door, making sure it was locked completely.  You turn around to find Poe standing far from you and staring with a confused expression.  You could see the hurt and panic in his eyes.  “Poe…I…”

“What… Is this the way you have been living in this family for 25 years?”  He snarled.  You could see the veins in his neck and forehead pop out in his growing fury.

“Yes…” you sighed, stepping closer to him.  He promptly stepped back as you came too close.  “Poe…  You know I don’t agree with them.”

“They why do you let them treat us like this?  Was that what you wanted for me?  A slave?  A trained pet to show off?  I’m almost shocked they didn’t pants me and cup my goddamn balls looking for imperfection before!”

“Poe, please, lower your voice…”

“They know NOTHING about our kind!!  We have served this family for centuries and THIS is how they treat us?  How could you let them do this?”

“You think this is my fault!?” you finally snap back at him, “You think I like how they treat angels?  I was just as upset and uncomfortable down there as you were.”

“No you were not!  How could you be?  I’m the ANIMAL here, not you!”  

You glared up at the angel who was giving you just the same right back.  “Don’t you fucking assume that I am ANYTHING like them!!”  As he rolled his eyes, your heart raced, anger building within you now.  “Oh you did not just… Poe, SIT!” you barked, pointing to the bed.  He looked at you in shock, obeying your stern command.  “Now fucking listen to me because I’m not having this talk with you again.  I can’t believe you fucking think I am anything like them!  After everything we have already been through, how dare you accuse me of seeing you the way they do!  There is nothing I could have done because up until my birthday, I had no one besides them!  So even if they are shitty people, I couldn’t risk them swearing me off or else I would be completely without family…”  You came up closer to him to speak in a whisper, “I have never been so in love with anyone before and it breaks my fucking heart that you would even think…”  You couldn’t even finish your statement without choking up.  Looking into his eyes hurt more and more every second.  The feeling of being accused mixed with how hurt he was made you feel sick.  You turned around, covering your mouth and pacing a few steps before facing him again.  When you did, you looked him right in the eyes again.  Only now his lip was quivering, tears streaming down his cheeks silently.  “Poe…”

His shoulders shook as he broke down, reaching out to you from his spot on the bed.  You rushed back to him, taking him in your arms and pulling his head to your chest.  His wings came out seconds after, wrapping around you both.  “I’m sorry,” he cried, “I know you are not like them, I didn’t mean it…”

“I know, baby,” you whispered, tears falling from your eyes now too, “It’s okay.”

“I can’t be here… I can’t do this.  Please, Y/N, don’t make me face them again, don’t let them look at me like that again, don’t let them touch me….”

You held him tighter, sighing and kissing his head.  How could you let them touch his wings… why did you let them do that?  “I won’t, Poe…”  you lifted his head to look him in the eyes, “We are getting out of here tomorrow morning, I can’t be here either.”

Tears poured harder from his eyes as he choked, his entire body shaking in an attempt not to become hysterical.  He was absolutely terrified, you could feel it.  And it scared you.  


	6. We're Going Home

You slept like shit that night.  Poe insisted he stay out of your bed, unwilling to let his guard down, even though the door was locked.  He sat in a recliner pulled up to the side of the bed, watching over you and wishing so badly that he could hold you.  Without him curled up behind you in bed, you kept waking up and couldn’t seem to get comfortable.  Every few hours you gave up, sitting up and talking to Poe a little before sliding back down and drifting off for a bit. 

When morning came, you told Poe to take your things to the car and wait there for you.  You know leaving was not going to be easy.  You parents picked a fight with you when you tried to explain that you were up all night being sick and needed to go home.  “Always an excuse with you, Y/N,” your mother snapped, walking away and dismissing you.  You hugged the few cousins you liked goodbye and walked out to the car, turning the key in the ignition and driving off with Poe in the passenger seat.  

Once you both had left town, you pulled into a small greasy spoon diner.  Your stomach wouldn’t let you go any farther without something to eat.  

“Poe,” you said, turning to your angel once the car was parked.  “Come here…”  Poe leaned towards you and you unbuckled his collar, taking it off and placing it in the glove compartment.  He sighed in relief, taking your face in his hands and kissing you tenderly.  “There’s my angel…” you gave him a little smile, pushing a stray curl back out of his face.  “Come on, I know what will perk you up.  You need pancakes!!  I know how much you love sugary syrup, Poe!”  He couldn’t help but smile weakly at your enthusiasm.  It wasn’t your job to care for him, and after what he saw last night, he knew how lucky he was to have you.

The both of you made your way into the little diner, taking your seats the server had chosen for you and ordering a coffee and a huge stack of pancakes between the both of you.  While you waited, you took Poe’s hand looking him in the eyes.  “Hey…” you said softly, “I don’t want you to think about anything that happened last night… not right now, okay?  You’re going to exhaust yourself.”

“How?” he whispered, “How can I just not think about it, Y/N?  Something needs to be done… we can’t let this go on…”

“I know…” you smiled, reaching over and adjusting the fluffy collar of his aviator jacket, “It’s in your nature to rebel isn’t it?”

“Bet you’re real sorry you got stuck with me now, huh?”

You reached, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look you dead in the eyes, “Never.”

“I love you… so fucking much.” Poe whispered, taking you hand and kissing your fingers while peering at you with the biggest puppy eyes.

“One mega stack of pancakes!” the server said as she placed your order on the table in front of you.  You could barely hold back just attacking the golden brown, flat circles of pure happiness, but Poe was very adamant about making sure they were drowning in sweet maple syrup first.

When you both had your fill, you hopped back in your car and headed for home.

* * *

Poe was quiet when you got home.  You knew that everything that happened was still swimming around in his head.  You felt guilty.  You knew this wasn’t going to stop bothering him until something was done.  But what could be done?  Yes, you wanted to change things, you wanted to make them all see how much of a gift the angels were and how they should be cherished.  But change wouldn’t come overnight.  You knew that and you were sure that Poe did too.  

Poe kept to himself the rest of the day.  You hadn’t seen him since you got home and when the sun was long since set and you were in your nightgown, you figured you should go find him.  

“Poe?” you said softly, approaching him when you found him outside watching the snowfall, “Come inside, baby.”

He got up without a word, walking past you and into the house.  “Are you coming to bed?” you asked, in your sweetest voice.

Poe looked back at you as you locked the door, “Is it time already?”  

You smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into your room.  You climbed into bed and crawled over to the night stand, rummaging through the drawer.  

“What are you looking for?” Poe inquired as he pulled his shirt off, starting to unbuckle his belt.

You pulled out a big wooden brush with soft bristles and waved it at him, “This.”

A small smile grew on the angel’s face.  He let his pants drop to the floor, leaving him in his boxers when he sat at the end of the bed.  Poe let out his wings, stretching them out, laying one of them in front of you, the large orange and black feathers tickling your bare thighs.  

Slowly and gently you run the bristles over his plumage, making them puff up, exposing all the feathers to be groomed.  You look up at Poe after a moment to see him hunched forwards, eyes closed, his lips parted slightly.  “That feel good, Poe?” you giggled softly.

“Y-yes…” he whimpered happily.  Finally he seemed to be relaxing for you.  After a few moments he looks over to you, your eyes connecting, gazing at each other from across the bed in admiration… which soon turned into something more.  

The way the shoulder strap of your nightgown was sliding off your shoulder caught Poe’s eyes.  The moonlight from the window catching the skin on your collarbone, your bare thighs under his own feathers.  Gently he moves the tip of his wing downward, gracing the sensitive skin in between your thigh, causing you to gasp slightly and bite your lip.

“Poe…”

He bites his lip, slowly pulling his wing back in.  You put the brush aside as he crawls up the mattress to you with hunger in his eyes.  Suddenly you both realize it had been over a week since you last had a romp together.  With the stress of preparing to stay at your parent’s house, it just wasn’t in either of you. 

“I have to touch you,” Poe whispered, running his hand up your gown, coaxing it off and leaving you naked in front of him.  Within minutes you found yourself pinned to the bed, his lips dancing over your chest as he fucks you passionately, pouring every bit of his love into his actions.

In your family’s world, he was a slave.  Meaningless and replaceable.  But here, in the secret world you shared with him, Poe was your equal, your lover, your everything.  


	7. Escape

Poe seemed to relax a little in the days leading up to the holiday.  You knew everything about the other night was still bothering him but at least the initial shock had worn off.  

 

Christmas morning came around quickly, your alarm going off next to you on your nightstand.  Poe’s arms tightened around you as you shut it off.  “Good morning,” he whispered, kissing your neck.  “I would say Merry Christmas, but since you are not the biggest fan of the holiday...”

 

“I never said I wasn’t a fan… just can’t recall ever having a pleasant one.” you sighed, getting up and slipping into your robe before walking down to the kitchen, the angel following close behind.  

 

“Hopefully I can make this one better for you.” Poe said, coming up behind you and spinning you around to kiss you. 

 

You giggle softly into his lips, “The day is still young, Poe.  We shall see.”  You began pulling ingredients out to prepare breakfast, but Poe wouldn't have it.  He laid his chin on your shoulder, peeking over and looking at the counter.

 

“This looks like it's going to take a while to make, sugar…”

 

“It might…”

 

Poe spun you around, pinning you against the counter, “I don't want to wait.”  You had no time to protest (not that you wanted to) before Poe had lifted you onto the counter and flung open your robe, kissing and nipping at your body.  You mewled softly at his touch, welcoming him to do as he wishes.  His fingers inside you, a hand around your back to hold you, teeth teasing at your nipple.  Your cries and moans only made him need you more.

 

When he was finally inside you, you both forgot the world around you.  Nothing else could possibly matter more.  So in tune with only each other… that you didn't heard the knock on the front door.

 

What happened next happened in the blink of an eye, yet seemed like hours.  Poe had you pinned on the counter top, bucking into you rougher than usual, holding you close to him when your mother’s voice rang out from the front door.  “MY LORD, STOP THAT BEAST, HE’S GONE ROGUE!  STOP HIM, HE’S RAPING MY Y/N!!!”

 

A few of your relatives seized Poe by his wings, gripping them tightly by the base, causing him pain.  They collared and chained him by the neck as fast as they could.  Your mother grabbing you.  

 

“My dear, what has be done to you?  Are you hurt?” she asked you, as you watched your uncles hit Poe across the face before punching him in the gut to bring him to his knees.  While he was down they took the liberty of shoving his cock back in his pants, quite painfully judging by the profanity that growled out of Poe’s mouth.

 

“No!,” you barked, “Will you fucking let go of me!  He wasn't raping me!”

 

“Then what was that we just witnessed, Y/N?!”

 

“Shall we cut off his wings and mount them in the cellar, just like Lizzy’s rogue beast?” You heard one of your uncles say.  Poe was snarling at them, his feathers puffed and ruffled in anger.

 

“No!  Don't you fucking hurt him!  He’s mine!” You yelled, pulling away from your mother.

 

“Y/N, he's just a slave, a rabid dog who needs to be put down for this horrid misbehavior!”

 

“No, I won’t let you!” you barked, tears forming in your eyes, “I love him!  Okay?  I love an angel and that's why you walked in on us FUCKING!  Not raping!!”

 

Your mother gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth before taking your wrist, an aunt of yours taking the other, “I had feared this would happen to you.”  She began as she turned to walk away, “I come over to wish my daughter a merry Christmas and instead I get to take her away to the asylum, what a pity.”

 

“No!” you yelled, struggling against them, “No, POE!!!” you looked back as they dragged you towards the door, your angel watching helplessly in his chains, “POE, DON'T LET HER TAKE ME THERE!!  PLEASE!!  DON'T HURT HIM!”  Your head was spinning, this couldn't be happening.  

 

Just as they wrestled you to the front door, Poe let out a furious scream.  You looked back to see him throwing the men against the walls and away from him before charging forwards and barreling into you, snatching you away from your mother and aunt and bolting out the door.  

 

“Hang onto me!” Poe said to you as he ran at top speed down the driveway, his wings extending.

 

“What?!” You said, already clinging to him.

 

“Just don't let go!!” His arms tightened around you as you buried your face in the fur of his aviator jacket.  You could hear his wings beat against the air rapidly and you knew what was happening.  He had lifted you off the ground and taken flight, shooting up into the sky and past the clouds.  

 

You tried not to panic, putting your trust in Poe.  You could feel your ears pop when you got high enough.  

 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Poe finally asked after a few moments.  You peeked to see that he was hovering just above the clouds, your heart raced when you realized just how far away from the ground he had taken you.

 

“Oh...oh my god…. Poe….” 

 

“Shh.. It’s okay, baby… I got you, I’m not letting go, just hold onto me.” He looked into your eyes, before kissing you so passionately.  “I’ll never let them fucking take you away from me…”

 

“What are we going to do…” You sighed, tears beginning to fall from your eyes, “We can’t go home…”

 

“We’ll figure something out, Y/N… even if I have to build you shelter in the forest.”

 

“Poe...take me to my grandfather’s mansion..” 

 

“What?  But he’s… your father’s father, isn't he?”  

 

“Yes, but…. He’s not like the rest of the family… Him and Aunt Bethany… They might help us, Poe, it's our only shot.”

 

“Okay…” Poe sighed, kissing your head and flying on towards the Eden Woods.

 

 

* * *

 

Your Grandfather’s mansion and Eden Woods was a few hours out from your house.  Poe had kept you as warm as he could in the cold air with the little bit of angel magic he could spare while flying, yet you still were freezing in nothing but a damn bathrobe.  

 

Finally, you arrived.  Poe set you down on the porch, your legs a little wobbly walking up to the doorbell.  Moments later, the door opened up to reveal Finn smiling the both of you.

 

“Poe!  Y/N!”  Finn’s smile vanished when he studied your expressions.  “What’s wrong?  Oh, goodness!  Y/N, why are you in a bathrobe!?  Come in!  Before you catch your death out here!”

 

You both thanked Finn, Poe hugged him tightly as you both entered the mansion.  Slowly the feeling was starting to come back in your toes.  “I’ll go get Master Virgil.” Finn said, scurrying off to find your grandfather. 

 

“Y/N,” Poe said, softly, “Come with me.”  He took your hand, pulling you into the hall bathroom with him.

 

“Poe, what…” you said, watching him lock the door and start peeling off his jacket.  “Poe this is hardly the time for this!!”

 

The angel paused to shoot you an unamused face.  “No shit, Y/N.”  He took off his jacket and handed it to you.  “Put this on, baby.”  He proceeded to take off his belt and black jeans too. 

 

You didn't hesitate.  Pulling the warm jacket on, the fluffy insides already warm from his body, and then his pants too before exiting the bathroom.  Grandfather was already out in the hall waiting for you.  

 

“Y/N!”  he said, looking between the two of you.  “Well… dear, if you need help finding proper clothes for your guardian I am sure one of us can help you.”  He gestured to Poe, who was standing in the hall in nothing but a black tank top, boxers and his jump boots.

 

Grandfather laughed when he saw you both blush, “I’m joking, dear!  Come into the lounge, your aunt and I are having a little Christmas brunch.  You are very welcome to join us.”

 

You and Poe walked into the lounge to find Aunt Bethany, Finn and a very sharply dressed male angel sitting on a few couches near a fireplace.  A warm feeling came over you as memories of visiting this room came back to you.  The high walls lined with bookshelves filled with fantasy stories your Papa would read to you.  Drinking hot cocoa by the fire with your cousins.  This was one of the few happy places you had left.

 

“Y/N!” Aunt Bethany said, standing to hug you, “Merry Christmas, child.  What brings you and Poe to the house looking so upset?”

 

You swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  You had nothing left to lose right?  “Well… It’s…. A bit difficult to say… but I thought that… You guys might be the only ones left who might take our sides… something happened to us today… I can’t go back home.”   You looked over to Poe who had walked up close behind you.  “I… I know that it is frowned upon to… be emotionally involved with an angel.  But I can’t help but feel like the connection that I have with Poe is something more than just the bond between Guardian and Human...I love Poe, and I’m not going to deny it.  If you don't like it, we will leave.  But I won’t let anyone take him from me.”

 

“And I’m not letting anyone take her from me…” Poe said, taking your hand, “She’s not insane.  She doesn't belong in an asylum, she belongs with me.”

 

“But I’ve come here because my mother found out and she wants to put me away for good and they want to put Poe down… We need help and you were the only person I thought would maybe accept us or at least listen.”

  
Poe’s grip on your hand tightening suggested he was as nervous as you were.  Your heart was pounding, waiting for one of them to say something...


	8. A New Hope

“My child,” Grandfather said, “You have nothing to fear while under my roof.”

 

The anxiety you had been feeling had lifted slightly.  “You’re not against this?”

 

“No, deary,” Grandfather stood up taking a few steps towards you, “Why don't you and Poe come sit down, have some tea.”

 

You walked over to an open couch, Poe following close behind you and sitting when you do.  He didn’t care anymore about what anyone thought, Poe insisted upon taking your hand.  He could feel the stress building within you.

 

“Y/N, have I’m sure you must have realised how much hatred your mother has for me.” Grandfather started.

 

“Well… yeah, I mean… she always hated when Dad used to let me come see you here with Mike and Ken…” you answered, studying your Grandfather’s expression.

 

“Yes, thankfully your father fought to let you come see us.  I never truly believed he agreed with your mother but their marriage is full of mysteries.”

 

“Dad always kinda kept quiet about everything… I recall he never came to see you himself, he only ever dropped me off.”

 

“Your father knew how much your mother hated me.”

 

“But why?  She and I… well she never really explained why she hated you.  Only ever said you were a crazy old man when I asked when I was little…”

 

“Your mother was attracted to your father because of our gift.”

 

“The guardians?” Poe asked, chiming in.

 

“Indeed.  She wanted one of her own but that obviously wasn't an option not being of Starborn blood, or any of the other families with the gift.  Your mother was power hungry as soon as she saw what the angels were capable of, but she had no love for them like we do… unfortunately, your great aunt Sharon felt the same way as your mother, and her daughters, your aunts, treated their guardians just as poorly as your mother treated your father’s angel.  That, sadly, was where this behavior started, seeing them as slaves and not soul bonded companions.  Things took a turn for the worse when your mother confronted Sharon about your Great Aunt Lizzy and her angel.  In their eyes, since the angels were nothing but animals to them, it was wrong for a human to love an angel.”

 

“And… this isn't how everyone else sees it?” you asked.

 

“Lord, no!” your aunt Beth answered, laughing, “We may not have a romantic relationship with our guardians, but that doesn't mean we see them like Animals.  Finn is my dear friend.  And not like  a dog!  And I was sure to raise your cousins to understand that as well.  I’m sure you have noticed they do not treat their guardians like slaves as your mother and aunts do.”

 

Grandfather stood up clearing his throat.  “My dear, have you met Valdis?”  He walked over to the sharply dressed male angel who had been sitting in the room with them.  “He is my brother’s guardian… and his life long partner.”

 

“What… partner like…?”  Poe questioned.

 

“Thats right,” Valdis said, with a smile, “Your great uncle and I have been lovers since he was your age, Y/N.”

 

Just then, your great uncle Robert walked into the room, “My apologies, that nap seemed to last a tad longer than I had intended.  My, my, is that you, Y/N?  It has been ages!”

 

You hugged your great uncle Rob before he went to join Valdis on the couch, giving him a soft peck on the cheek.  “This is… why did you never tell me?” 

 

“I wanted to, Y/N… but your mother is dangerous and she would have put you away ages ago if I had sent you home spouting our beliefs about the guardians.”

 

“We have to do something…” you said.  “I can’t let them continue to treat them this way…”

 

“Y/N…” Rob said, “As much as I wish we could save them all, those guardians are soul bound to their humans regardless of how awful they have been treated.”

 

“Yes,” Valdis added, taking Rob’s hand in his, “If we separated them their angelic grace would fade out and they would perish…”

 

Poe was livid to hear this, gripping your hand harder than before.  “There’s… nothing that can be done?  That’s bullshit!!”

 

“Poe,” Finn said, walking over to his friend.  “There is nothing that can be done for those Guardians… and yeah… that really sucks, man.  But there is something that we can all do to help guardians from suffering in the future.”

 

“We must raise our children in the future to understand that Guardian’s are not slaves so that they do not grow up to abuse their gifts.”  Beth added.  “Like i did with Mike and Ken.”  

 

“I wish I had done better with your other Aunts.  Beth and your father were the only two who got it, which is why your father sent you here so often in your childhood.  We knew if you had spent enough time around myself and the guardians here who are treated properly, you would understand.”

 

You slumped in the couch and Poe pulled you to him, feeling liberated now that he could show you compassion while not in private.  This was… a lot to take in all at once.  As amazing as the news was, that didn't get rid of the other issue at hand.  “Papa… This is… wonderful news but.  My devil of a mother is probably looking for me and Poe right now… They want him dead… they want me put away in a psych ward!  I can’t go back home…”

 

Grandfather sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and pacing a little before turning to Aunt Beth.  “Well…” she said, “Your grandfather, great uncle Robert and I have a small cabin to the north.  Your mother doesn’t know about it, nor your father.  If you would like, the both of you can stay there for the time being until things calm down or we find another solution.”  She got up and walked to the closet in the hall, opening a small chest and taking out a small key on a feather keychain.  “Take this,” She turned to look at Poe, “Fly here there, take care of her.  And never be ashamed of the beautiful love you both share for each other.”

 

Poe took the key and stood, shaking Beth’s hand and thanking her with the biggest grin on his face.  “I owe you my life… all of you, thank you.”


End file.
